


Don't fuck shit up even more

by Minhohoes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangs, For Haechan, Hansol is mentioned a few times, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jungwoo is a stripper for the gang's club, M/M, Mark is whipped, Members of stray kids, Other are mentioned, Renjun used to sell his body, Yuta and Ten are former sex slaves, and astro, hansol was yuta's ex, jeno is asexual, so they will mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhohoes/pseuds/Minhohoes
Summary: To simply put it, stuff has not gone down in the Ukraine or in the Seoul locations for Nct.The past years the rival gangs had been causing shit to hit the roof. That had Nct sending the youngest in 127 to America to be out of the way of everything.So since Donghyuck was already in LA ( had been for the past year ) Taeyong decided it was best to send Mark to keep His boyfriend company (by that he means keeping both of them out of harm's way and staying UNDER the radar.)So here Mark is. In his native continent, in the projects of Los Angeles looking for Donghyuck. What he finds instead is his boyfriend being overprotective of some orphans the locals call "the dreamies" that live on the streets. And Haechan is NOT going to let them go. Taeyong's plan of and I quote 'not fucking shit up even more' is way easier said than done.Dear god how will he explain this to the Hyungs.------Or the Nct gang fic where Mark is sent to temporarily live with Haechan in LA to be out of gang business but instead gets his boyfriend getting way too attached to some kids who are way too young to be in their condition and somewhere along the line Mark and the rest of the gang get attached too.





	1. Chapter 1

To clear up everything.

Nct- powerful gang that has two subunits that deal with different business   
-Dealing with other gangs at the moment  
-currently 15 people  
-leader Taeyong  
-Co leader Johnny  
-2 bases located in Okinawa and Hong Kong

Nct U-subunit of Nct that utilizes clubs and bars to hide the organized sex ring  
-base located in Ukraine   
-Also owns a hospital  
-Members: Taeyong, Ten, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Mark, Lucas, Jungwoo, Kun, Winwin

Nct 127-other subunit of Nct that uses cafes and warehouses to distribute and deal large amounts of drugs and alcohol  
-base located in Seoul  
-Members: Taeyong, Johnny, Taeil, Haechan, Mark, Jaehyun, Yuta, Winwin

Dreamies- orphans from China and South Korea that now live in the projects of LA  
-There's 5 of them  
-They stay on the streets but lived in an abandoned building before Donghyuck found them.


	2. Who the actual living fuck are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not what Mark needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story!! Nct gang fic focused around the dreamies. Takes place in LA during Go era. Hope you enjoy!

This

This is not what was supposed to happen.

Mark was suppose to be in the Nct bases helping to deal with all the shit coming from the other rival gangs. Not in LA watching his boyfriend and laying low.

Don't get him wrong, he loves Donghyuck and would literally throw himself off a skyscraper if it meant that his baby would be out of harm's way.

But did the hyungs not think that he could handle the gang business because he was young?

Because if so, he was born into this business and he could in fact handle it. His older step brother was the leader of the group. But, they did say that the luwoo couple might be coming to America too. So, Whatever. He was going to have to stay put in Los Angles, cuddling and loving his boyfriend until the hyungs said everything was settled. Which didn't sound bad at all.

After the flight he had, all he wanted to do was in fact cuddle his boyfriend. He hasn't seen in person for awhile. He really wanted to hold him while they slept. He had to get used to sleeping without being able to smell the lovely scent that clouds Haechan. It was hard. Really hard. A few times every two or so months he would get to see Haechan for a checkup in a friend gang's base. But that was it.

But now he could rest and sleep with his baby again. Sleep being an important factor. I mean what did he expect from a 13 hour 7 minute flight plus 3 hours and 38 minutes off waiting in the airport and all that shit. Mark is used to flying around a lot to do deals, so the jetlag wasn't too severe, but he REALLY needs to sleep because most of the flight he was arranging (read : fixing) things for him and Donghyuck in America.

If anything, other than some food maybe (because handy guy Doyoung packed him a bag of essentials which included: condoms, lube, shampoo, $1000 usd, and the gang credit card, but didn't think to pack poor little Mark some snacks.), comes between him and his new bed with Donghyuck in it, he will most likely kill the before mentioned thing.

But he'll be able to sleep soundly for as long a humanly possible knowing that whatever shit hole the others dumped him and his love in will be upgraded soon.

And the hyungs think he can't do anything except be Canadian.

At least he wasn't white and horny af like Jaehyun.

After seemingly hours of waiting, he got coffee from the over priced airport cafe. He was so tired that he would be sleeping in an hour or two anyway, so there was no point to getting a random cup of caffeine. The only reason he got it was because he didn't want to drop on the floor at any point

He drinks the sweet latte, he never liked sweet drinks but lattes remind him of his boyfriend who consumes an unhealthy number of them.

Being in a gang means that he was observant. He had to be for all the jobs he does. But after he finishes the sweet beverage, the time is a blur. He doesn't quite remember everything that happens before he gets to the black SUV that Taeyong provided and drove to the address he was given.

Despite him expecting the temporary living arrangements to be shit deep in the hood of LA (because he knows how cheap the gang can be), the safe house (more like safe apartment) was actually on the border of the rich part of town and the not so rich part of town.

After getting in the door of a quite nice seeming house, he notices something weird immediately.

It's quiet.

Way too quiet to be the apartment for Lee Donghyuck.

He walks around and finds the 6 bedroom apartment completely and utterly bare of anyone.

He triple checked to make sure this was the apartment he was suppose to be at. And it's not like he got lost in translation. He can speak 5 goddamn languages so that wasn't it.

So where was his baby?

He immediately assumes the absolute worst. It's 10 pm right now. Far too late to be out, right? But he then gathers himself and realizes that his lovely boyfriend is probably just out getting food or something.

He better fucking be out getting food.

He can't really go out and look for him. Because that would possibly cause something that would go against Taeyong's orders. And if his boyfriend is doing something other than eating, then that would be the exact definition of what the leader said not to do.

Oh he can already imagine what the hyungs would say.

They made it pretty clear to 'keep his asshole of a boyfriend and himself from completely fucking everything up.'

The headache is already growing in his mind.

The only thing he can do is get the sleep he most definitely deserves and hope that his baby will be here when he wakes up.

Oh, how much he craved for his baby. More than Jaehyun wanted Yuta, or Johnny wanted Ten. And that is a lot.

So with thoughts of his beloved in his mind he collapses on the bed that smells like his home.

  
\----------------------------

  
Laughing.

That is what wakes him up. Not his beautiful adorable boyfriend with a kiss.

Nope. Fucking cackles and the smell of American breakfast are what wakes him.

He checks his phone to find that he has been asleep for 9 hours and 25 minutes.

Why was he up so early.

And who was laughing.

It sounded to be multiple voices that sounded young and childish. He was NOT in the wrong home, so he grabbed his pistol from his bag and quietly opened the door and followed the sound.

The layout of the home was quite simple enough. The front door comes out into a living room that houses a dining "room" connected to a kitchen. A hall directly behind the sofa leads to 6 bedroom doors. So surprising the visitors would be easy.

The aroma in the air and the laughter seemed to be coming from the kitchen. He stealthily made his way down the hallway, gun ready to shoot any intruders.

He got to the corner of the wall and took a quiet, but deep breath before moving to be in front of the open space.

"Stay where you are!"

Catching 5 teenagers by surprise, all he got in response was,

"IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!" What?

"KILL JENO, BUT SPARE ME!!"

"FUCK YOU TOO JAEMIN!"

"I SWEAR I DIDNT DO IT!"

"AHHHHH!"

He immediately spots someone come out of the kitchen, facing him with their own gun, almost identical to his own, ready to shoot him.

The others go dead silent when they see this person.

The person noticeably softens when he makes eye contact with Mark and puts his gun down.

"Mark. Oh my god you scared me, asshole."

Mark's kill persona instantly falls when he sees his boyfriend smile that wonderful smile at him. With his beautiful tanned skin and new light hair color he looks different from the last time Mark has seen him, but no less gorgeous.

A grin instantly spreads across his face as the word "Baby." fall out of his mouth almost naturally.

His baby runs to him and immediately attacks him with a loving kiss.

A year has passed since he was able to actually hug the gorgeous boy without worry. Holding his Haechan again feels right after so long without him. So, so right.

After their embrace is finished, Mark turns to face the silent teens at the table (who look so confused and scared). His boyfriend looks at him in the way he does when he wants something. Like, 'let me explain why I need this before you say no to me.'

When he faces the love of his life he says, quite loudly, and as calmly as possible,while gesturing to the unidentified humans at the table,

"Who the actual living fuck are they, Baby."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! I'll try to update this week again and I'll make the next chapter longer, but I'm just making this up as I go! Feedback is appreciated and I hope you like it.


	3. Youngsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan can't help but get attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!!! And so the gang members all learn Japanese and Chinese so they can communicate in the bases privately...so.....yeah!

Donghyuck likes to think he is responsible. 

Yeah, he laughed at himself too.

But, he has to deal with members (read: Taeyong and Kun) of the gang that are extremely motherly. Some of that motherly instinct probably rubbed off on him. 

And Johnny and Jaehyun and are always making Mark do stupid and dangerous things with them.

He likes to think that motherly act was the reason when on his fifth night in Los Angeles when he passes by an alley with a group of teenagers being cornered by men bigger than them, he immediately stops. The smaller two are what looks to be about to get harassed, while the bigger three are struggling to help, but are being held down. 

He shouldn’t stop, because Taeyong said to lay low, and this is like, the definition of laying straight up. But, seeing the small teens and how they cower into each other, near tears, but didn't want to seem scared. Like they have nowhere to run to, and their only way of defense were the others. 

It reminds him of himself and Ten. On the streets, before Yuta found them. Except, the only difference is that he and Ten had no one to protect them. 

So when seeing these men try to hit the helpless kids with what seems to be a baseball bat, and the kids flinch, his brain goes into autopilot.

“Hey, Leave them alone!!!!” 

He doesn’t know what the fuck he was doing, except he wasn’t going to fucking let some teens get beat up on his watch.

The men looked at him in amusement. And the teens in awe. But he held his stance. 

There was silence before the men laughed. They fucking laughed like he was fucking funny. One walked over to Haechan and put one of his filthy hands on his arm.

“What does a pretty boy like yourself think you are doing.”

Ugh. What is it with older assholes and hitting on him. Only Mark could do that. 

If Mark were there he would beat those guys to a pulp. But, he wasn’t there and wouldn’t be, so Haechan beat the guys up himself. He might be small and tiny (according to Mark), but he learns quickly. And he had been living with the gang long enough to learn how to make big perverted men unable to move for at least 2 hours.

Only after Haechan checked to make sure the men are not injured too badly, but couldn’t get up for awhile, did he walk over to the group that was hugging each other while the small ones cried openly.

“Are you guys okay?”

He didn’t know that he could sound so concerned and comforting. But, he was glad he did because they all turn to look at him, not scared like he expected, but thankful. 

A tall one with honey-colored hair stands and walks to him. And smiles and bright, warm, healing smile.

“Thank you for saving my friends from going through whatever those men were going to do. We tried to help, but we couldn’t so we really appreciate your help.”

Haechan saw how upset the other boys seemed because they couldn’t help. And those men were probably going to do something nasty to helpless boys. So, it was not like he would just pass by. He might be in a gang, but he doesn’t support doing horrible things to innocent, defenseless people. That is just terrible.

After he ranted inside his head, he noticed how most of the boys held minor injuries such as bruised lip or cuts on their faces. And he dealt with Mark being hurt enough to know exactly how to handle it.

Look at him being all responsible and shit.

“It was nothing. But, if you were really thankful, you all would come with me to my place, so   
I can patch you all up. What do you say.”

And he smiled. A true genuine smile that he hasn’t smiled since he landed in America. All because of some street kids. 

That was the first clue that he would get attached. The second clue was in his apartment the same night.

They were quiet except for the tall one that spoke to him before. He was answering all the questions that Donghyuck had. 

But, in his apartment, they all sat together. Smallest is the middle, and all embracing each other. 

They were the only ones protecting each other. They accepted the food and warm drinks Haechan produced and offered. They even introduced themselves to him. The Dreamies. 

Renjun (the oldest and the shortest of the group that finds comfort in Jaemin), Jeno (a strong looking boy that is accompanied by a soft eye smile), Jaemin (The one who talked and smiles at the others to tell them everything is okay), Chenle (The second shortest that doesn’t talk a lot because he is afraid of messing up with words.), and Jisung (the tallest that is always watching after Chenle in a loving way.) 

He was shocked to find that two of them were a couple of months older than him. And two of the youngers were taller than him. 

He couldn’t let them go now. 

They were too fucking precious.

They seemed like they were good and innocent. 

He already fucked up Taeyong’s perfect plan, why not fuck it up more. And if that meant helping them….oh well.

And the hyungs shouldn’t be too surprised, seeing as it was his job at the base to make everyone’s lives a living hell. He was the maknae after all.

He instantly offered them to stay at his apartment and keep him company since he didn’t do good by himself. 

They accepted with big smiles. 

It did take them a while to open up to him. To tell him their stories, even if they weren’t the whole story. Haechan thinks it’s all worth it. He hasn’t even told them the whole truth about himself. 

And Mark would definitely be done with him if he knew that his boyfriend took in strangers without even knowing them first.

But a year later he was out eating with them and running around. He ended up staying the night at a pizza place watching movies with them and eating his weight in pizza.

It’s not like anyone would be expecting him at his place. Or expect him to be skinny. So who cares.

But, his thought of no one expecting him was proven false.

In his defense, Mark was not supposed to be with him until at least another couple of months. And he was not informed that Canada boy would be coming.

So, saying he was startled when, while making coffee in the kitchen by himself, he hears a new voice say to his children to stay put. Then them screaming. 

His hand grabs his handgun in the drawer and instinctually faces the dining room with the intruder.

Which fucking surprise, is in fact not an intruder.

Relief washes over his body. He does not have to kill a bitch today.

But his boyfriend, who looks so very hot when he is all stoic, is here.

“Mark. Oh my god you scared me, asshole.” 

He smiles at the person he has been yearning, waiting to see. Even if he wasn’t expecting him to be here, he is still so happy to see his face again.

“Baby.”

The pet name causes him to surge forward in order to give his boyfriend a long-awaited kiss.

He doesn’t want to let go, but his boyfriend is confused at the other people in the room. He gives a look to him, almost to let him know that this is something he does not want to question. 

His love faces him before saying, in a loud, but calm way, 

“Who the actual living fuck are they, Baby.” 

Donghyuck laughs. 

“How about we all sit down, and I will tell you everything and we can talk like the uncivilized people we aren’t. Okay?”

Even if he said it in a way that left no room for argument, Mark would never disagree to it. He was far too in love (read: whipped) to do something as foolish as disagree with Donghyuck. 

So he faces the group of teens and gestures for everyone to follow while he leads his boyfriend to the living room.

With one couch filled with the teens and one couch across from the first seating the couple, there is silence. 

Haechan clears his throat. Then smiles.

“Mark, these are what locals call the dreamies. There’s Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung.” They wave when their individual names are called. “They keep me company. I let them stay here and they aren’t leaving.”

Mark looks from each face to his lover’s.   
To make sure the teens won’t understand him, he switches to Japanese. The language that all members of the gang are taught so they can communicate privately.

“How much about us do they know, Baby.” 

Haechan looks into Mark’s eyes and bites his lip. He looks to see the teens confusion in the language change, before responding in Japanese too.

“They don’t know anything about the gang. They know that I am not staying here permanently and that I can’t cause any shit to happen, but they don’t know what I do.” he bites his lip again and saddens. “But, Mark….I need to help them. I love them and they remind me of what I was like. Before Yuta found us. They have no one and nowhere to go. I can’t just turn away. Please don’t make me turn away. Please.”

The absolute last thing he wanted to do when he saw Mark again was cry, but he was already on the verge of tears. And he had no reason to be. Mark was sweet about asking him about them. Donghyuck knew Mark was too whipped and would never do anything that would make him upset unless it was for his safety. And it's not like his friends would hurt him.

“Baby. I’m not gonna make them leave. If they mean that much to you, they can stay as long as you want them too. But, we’ll have to talk to Taeyong and them when they come to visit. They shouldn’t mind though. It’ll be okay.” Then turns to everyone else and in Korean says, “Hi. I’m Mark and I’m a 99’ line. Thanks for keeping my baby out of trouble.” 

This is why his boyfriend is the best. 

He laughs. And gives his lover the most thankful look he can muster. Then faces his friends.

“Okay, well guys how about you all introduce yourselves to my idiot of a boyfriend.”

They all smile before getting up and properly introducing themselves to Mark and telling him stuff like their age and shit like that. 

Jeno tells Mark about how much of an asshole Jaemin is.

Jaemin tells Mark that Jeno is an asshole as well

The other two can’t stop laughing as the best friends go back and forth.

While Jisung looks like he regrets being their friend, but fondly. 

And Mark would deny, but he is already attached. The look of happiness and protectiveness on his face any clue. The hyungs will love them. 

Then not surprisingly Jisung says,

“Since your older than us, according to Korean culture, that means you have to buy us food.”

They all laugh as Mark sighs. He just can’t catch a break. First, he has Haechan to deal with and now them. Great. Just great. 

Youngsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to put the next one up tomorrow and I'll try to make it longer!


	4. One fine day in the Lee family household...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaemin have -500% willpower and are both stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Kinda rushed, but hope you enjoy it. And mostly the story will be in Mark or Haechan POV but like in this one the other dreamies will tell their parts sometimes. Also I really am trying to make the chapters longer, but they will most likely get longer as more plot comes in, hopefully.Also renmin...

It happened.

Despite Mark telling himself that since his boyfriend was already attached to the children, the last thing he needs to do is get attached as well.

But, oh fucking well that plan went straight down the drain, even though he himself is not straight.

Mark adapted well to the new everyday life, for about a week. Then, out of nowhere he starts getting up early to make everyone breakfast, or checking to make sure everyone was behind him when they went out, or even making sure they go to bed at a reasonable time and don’t stay up playing Mario kart.

He was turning into Kun. A mother. And that was scarier than the monster from Stranger Things.

Even his devil of a boyfriend was extremely motherly to them, even though some of them were older than him. Most everyone who meets him, mistakes his devilish ways for lack of love or even a cold heart. Or that he can’t care for anyone. But, it's quite the opposite actually.

Haechan doesn't trust people very easy, a side effect of living on the streets for a portion of your life. When you give him time to expose his true self, beyond his gang facade, he can be a very sweet caring person. And will do whatever for the right cause. Maybe, Mark was the first one to see that side of him.

But, it was no surprise that Donghyuck ended up loving those kids. He can almost see his love for his friends in his eyes. Mark is sure that he isn't a stranger to it either.

They can’t help it though.

Not when they looked so lost and hurt. Not when they sound truly grateful for their hospitality. And when they laugh warmly like children. Not when they are far too sweet to be in the cold hearted streets of LA.

The children are basically asking to be taken care of. Even though, they are fully capable of taking care of themselves. They actually lived in a very small apartment before (they were actually kicked out the night Haechan found them which we will hear more on later).

Now that Mark has been blessed by their presence, he can’t help but be reminded of when Yuta found his baby. He was immediately entranced by the beautiful, broken boy whose smile lightened up his life the moment Yuta brought him in. Now he is getting a similar effect from the dreamies. But more in a ‘oh look at these beautiful children’. And he knows that Haechan feels the same.

They are so screwed. Gangs aren't supposed to go this soft for a group of teens off the streets.

The hyungs are coming to America in the next week or so. And when they see what has happened to 2 of the gang’s members because of some orphans…

They probably won’t be mad.

Johnny, Ten, Yuta, and Jaehyun were coming to evaluate the current situation. While Johnny and Jaehyun will probably be skeptical, they will be easily persuaded by their boyfriends (and they both love kids). Ten would only let the group go over his dead body seeing as he lived on the streets of Jeju (which were actually quite nice) with Haechan. And Yuta found Haechan and Ten on said streets so he will get attached to the cuties as well. And if they love them, then Taeyong won’t have a problem with it.

Doyoung might, but that's only because he is a bitch. And Haechan already claimed that if Doyoung had a problem that he could fight him. And that he was ready to kill a hoe for his babies. So they shouldn't worry at all.

Everything will be alright.

As long a Haechan doesn't find any knifes.

Hopefully.

\--------------------------------------

  
One fine day in the Lee family household…

Jaemin was having an extreme gay panic.

What was he supposed to do!!! Calm down!?! Sorry, don’t know her!?!

He was minding his business when out of nowhere, Renjun comes in and attacks him. Wearing only one of Jaemin’s own hoodies that was too big on a small person like the Chinese.

And sits next to him on the couch.

Say goodbye to Jaemin’s willpower. It committed suicide.

A literal angel was sitting so close to him. He could see his collar bones that were exposed thanks to the oversized hoodie (thank god for huge necklines). And the rude little person decided to be disrespectful and have the only thing on his legs be a pair of shorts. He could see the amazing legs that Renjun possessed.

Jehehejdhebdjdhdjduekwkmw.

And on top on all that, he didn’t even notice the things he was doing to Jaemin.

One of Renjun’s flaws (the only minor flaw he has if you ask Jaemin) is that he will sometimes be oblivious. Either slightly or painfully oblivious. There is just no middle ground.

Sure he is aware of things, but not in the way he should be.

Like right now, he probably knows that Jaemin is staring at him. But probably thinking that it's because he looks funny or that Jaemin thinks he is ugly. Which is false!

Jaemin knows that Renjun has been through a lot. He had to pay for them in ways that are really not okay. Selling his body and such. And he had been through a lot at previous foster homes. And his obliviousness has gotten him into situations with pervs. So he built a wall that took Jaemin weeks to get into. And Jaemin has done nothing to make the smaller feel ugly. And yet, the Chinese does.

Jaemin doesn't think that Renjun should think he was ugly or anything like that. He was way too beautiful.

Like ethereal.

But because of his obliviousness, Renjun thinks that all the attention he gets is negative.

“Do I have something on my face?”

While Jaemin was ranting in his head about the captivating boy next to him, Renjun noticed all the staring and turned to look at Jaemin in a concerned way.

Jaemin tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you mean, love?”

Whatever chance Jaemin got, he would called Renjun pet names. Most of the time love to remind the Chinese that Jaemin loves him more than anything.

And with every time he did call him love or baby, Renjun would find his face heating up to a pinky coloring.

And Jaemin loves it. His ability to make Renjun flush so easily.

“What I mean is that ever since i’ve sat down, you've been staring at me. I know I look like a mess, but I thought my face was clean, so I'm asking if there is something on my face.”

Oh thank gods the others were out buying food things.

He could tell Renjun how much he meant to him without being teased.

He sighed before taking Renjun’s hands and turning so that they were both facing each other.

“Love, I keep staring at you because you look ethereal as always and I'm a panicked gay that has zero willpower.”

That's one way to do it.

What he doesn’t expect is for Renjun to turn away with tears in his eyes. Maybe he thinks Jaemin was joking.

Through tears, Renjun says, “Jaemin you said you wouldn’t lie to me.”

Whatever divine being that causes Renjun to think like this is just mean (sorry God)

But even crying Renjun still looks beautiful.

Jaemin pulls Renjun into his lap and holds him.

“Renjun, I would never lie to you. I really think you are the most beautiful person to ever grace this earth. I call you love because I really do love you and if anyone tries to hurt you again, or tell you that you aren’t beautiful, I'll fight them okay, baby?”

He gets a soft nod in response as the smaller make just lays his head on his chest. Jaemin can't help but to kiss his forehead, which earns him a small laugh.

Jaemin started this evening as a panicked gay and ended it even more gay.

“Also, you look fucking amazing in my hoodie. Like goddamn wear my clothes more often.”

Renjun would smack him, but Jaemin is being too cute. And he is too tired.

He tries to get his love to sleep by laying down, and whispering words of love and repeating ‘baby’ in Renjun's ear.

Right before they are both asleep he hears a soft, tired voice call, “Jaemin?” And he hums as a cue to go on.

He feels slight shuffling on his chest and under his arms.

“I just wanted to say thank you for wanting to love and protect me. And I love you too.”

He chuckles to himself. This boy will be the death of him.

“I love you more, baby.”

He usually doesn’t do cheesy things like that, but he knows how much Renjun loves it. And he would do anything if it makes the older happy. The Chinese boy deserves the world. For being his world.

They fall asleep on the couch and if the others return and see them, they don’t say anything.

But they definitely smiled and took pictures of the sleeping couple.

For blackmail and just because ‘look at my babies falling in love and shit they are growing up so fast Mark stop laughing at me I'm sorry that I'm an emotional person and you have no room to talk mister I cried at McDonald's because fault in our stars in kinda like this Big Mac and fries combo and their inescapable death.’

But mostly for blackmail, but like there is no fucking point in denying that everyone was happy for the two. And everyone was already betting on shit you know it.

Chensung next.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy....  
> Chensung next  
> I am aware that I am probably shit at writing so please correct any mistakes you see. I would appreciate! ! !


	5. If you want your dick intact, Mark Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan gets to go to a stray kids rap battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter included stray kids! ! Next chapter will too. And next chapter will actually have all of stray kids in a rap battle scene. Then the next will be chensung based.  
> Hope you enjoy. Made it 2000 something words this time. Yay me! And also sorry it's late. I came at a cross road about the plot and had to decide.

Two words.

Stray kids.

Cue the screams.

They are a another gang in the Asian mafia/gang revolution that is relatively new and staring out. Ages ranging from 21 to 17. They are also extremely close associates to Nct. Which if you take away all the gang slander means that the leaders have play dates together.

They have a base that is used by Nct for meetings in America. And they are mostly known for their clubs. Since they are young and still innocent and not tainted, their main business comes in the form of their karaoke clubs, regular clubs, underground clubs, and the hidden weed and alcohol distribution covered by all three.

They are based in LA conveniently.

Bang Chan, the leader of this crazy young group (and by crazy, we mean like fucking dope. Not like literally clinically insane. Their parties are really cool, and when the gangs have sleepovers they always have gummy worms.), is also a very talented rapper along with two other group members. So in a way to hide their identities as gang members, once a month or so, they have underground rap battles in their home owned clubs.

These battles are extremely hard to get into. Like harder than Lucas’s fucking six pack. So, even though Haechan really wanted to go to all the battles during his stay in hell, he never could.

See in their gang system, when you were dating a higher up member who did more heavy lifting, you were referred to as a ‘pearl.’ ‘Pearls’ are treated as royalty. Basically, they are glorified house spouses that get to attend meeting and have a say in decisions. But they have to follow strict rules of gang society. Nct ‘pearl’ members include : Ten, Yuta, Kun, Jungwoo, and surprise surprise Haechan.

Only the higher up gang members could really exchange info with other higher up members of different gangs. So that made it extremely hard for a pearl to get information about anything without their significant other. Plus, staying under the radar doesn't exactly put you in the know.

So in the year Donghyuck has been living in America, he has not been able to attend shit.

‘Pearls’ tend to hang out with other ‘pearls.’ And Haechan and a pearl member of stray kids, Jisung, hang out whenever they can.

They are like bfitdgtbhatib. (Best friends in two different gangs that have amazing taste in boyfriends...shut up Mark)

They are the same age, have the same interests, both have an older boyfriend, both can sing, and both are dating pretty high up members of their respective gangs.

And Donghyuck has been deprived of his gang BFF.

Even the other 00’ liners in stray kids hang out with him.

With finding the dreamies, and Mark coming to stay he has been a little caught up in stuff to remember to ask his boyfriend about Jisung and the others.

That is until Mark decides to save the day.

\-----------

Boredom

That what everyone feels on day number 13 in the Lee family household.

Mark was out (had been since 7:23 this morning) doing only God fucking knows what (he was actually doing gang business, but Haechan had to keep up the act for the adorably ignorant children) and all the fucking Cocoa Puffs were gone. No one knows who ate them, but it was probably Jeno. Fucking brat.

So everyone else, was simply dying. Or sleeping.

Suddenly, to the dismay of the group, Mark bursts in the room.

Causing literally everyone to fall or jump.

“What the hell Mark. You are not fucking suppose to be back for another hour or two. Give us a warning next time. Fucking Canadians.”

A surprise look crosses Mark’s face when he looks at his boyfriend before he understands.

“Did someone eat all the Cocoa Puffs, princess.”

Ugh fuck his amazing boyfriend and his ability to just know. He was so overrated. Why can’t he be moody.

“I don't wanna talk about it.”

Mark has the audacity to look mockingly look at him unconvinced. Cue the maknae.

“He has been moping about it all day, and when I told him he could go get a new box, he almost started crying. I’m beginning to think that it's that time of the month again.”

Mark nods and says, “probably”

Wow fuck you too then.

Renjun is silently laughing as to not be mean and trying to look menacing at Jeno and Jaemin who are turning red from laughing so hard and Chenle has been asleep through everything. The brats can choke on an egg roll.

Mark sees his boyfriend pouting and coos.

“Oh and baby, I got us all access to a club, do you want to go to one of the stray kids rap battles? You would be able to see Jisung…”

Haechan perks up at his words, before he jumps up.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that you got us into a rap battle where I could see the 00’ line and Jisung?!? And where the 00’ line can be united again?!?”

Mark nods and chuckles about his baby’s sudden happiness.

Haechan screams.

Like actually fucking screams bloody murder.

In pure happiness..

“Who is the 00’ line?”

Renjun is just so cute. Ahh my heart. Time to enlighten.

“Well, my dear child, the legendary 00’ line is a bunch of hot boys that were born in the amazing bless full year of 2000 that I am rightfully apart of. They are part of a group of people Mark and I know. They are also some of my closest friend that throw hella lit parties. One of which said party, we have access to get into.”

Jaemin and Jeno are skeptical.

“So we are going to a party tonight.”

Haechan nods. “Technically, it's a rap battle. So after each group goes and performs everyone votes, then we party. There will be alcohol, but if you don't want any, you don't have to get any.”

Mark continues for his boyfriend, “and since we know the people that are hosting the rap battle, we would have access to the back rooms, if at any time you guys get overwhelmed and don’t want to be around all the people.”

The dreamies look at each other, almost as if having a silent group meeting with telepathic powers that they want because they are Eleven wannabes.

After decades of waiting (or what feels like decades of waiting to Haechan) the group agrees and nods with, ‘sounds lit.’

Haechan couldn’t be happier. He is literally beaming. He does miss Jisung and really wants to go, but if the group would rather stay in then he would be glad to make a rain check. As long as the dreamies are comfortable.

Mark claps once then turns into dad Mark.

“Okay the battle starts at 8:45. And it's 8:00 right now. So we will leave around 8:30. So start getting ready. Be at the door when ready. Be there, or be square. And no one wants to be a square.”

Everyone scurries to their respective rooms. Except for Haechan who dashes to his and Mark’s room like sonic on a fucking sugar high.

-25 minutes later-

Haechan is flipping the fuck out.

Like going full Suga in the I need u mv on his room.

But, he can’t find his fan.

Part of the gang rules for a pearl like himself is that, whenever you meet with another gang, you wear your significant other’s gang jacket to show that your off limits to anyone in the gangs. He found that in the front of his closet. And you cover your lower face until your significant other tells you that you can uncover. Most of the time you do this with the fan, that your gang gives you.

But his fan, that he knew he fucking packed, must have grew legs and walked off. Because it's not fucking here. Everyone is ready and already at the door. If Mark’s calls to him are any clue.

But he can’t leave without his fan.

He does another last desperate run through of everywhere it might be, before he concludes that it's lost and there is no hope. He grabs the nearest black face mask and rules in his head that it will have to do.

He haphazardly puts it on and runs to the waiting others.

Chenle tilts his head, confused.

“Why are you wearing that face mask, hyung? We could stay in if you're sick.”

Mark tenses. Haechan panics.

“Um...I'm wearing it to protect myself from the smog outside. And so I don't give off to much co2. My carbon footprint is already big enough and those poor polar bears.”

Even if it is an extremely fucking lousy excuse for a lie, Haechan lies to the other members in the gang enough to make it sound believable. Thank god the others nod and chuckle in both amusement and agreement though.

They all exit the house and make their way down the 5 blocks that make up the distance between their house and the battle.

All the while Jaemin and Renjun are walking in the back of the group. Suspicious thoughts running through their minds.

Getting to the entrance to the club would be enough to scare any normal person, but this group is far from normal. So it's all good.

The door that leads into the party, is a couple stairs down in an alleyway. It's painted black with a slide slot that reminds the group of a prison cell.

Mark waits to see the whole group behind him before knocking. Exactly three times with two seconds in between.

The slot, slides open and a man with a deep voice says monotone like, “password.”

Mark switches to Japanese lightning fast to say, “果物をたくさん食べる”

The slot closes, then a second passes before the entire door opens to two tall, young guys who quickly throw smiles at the group. Mostly at Haechan and Mark.

Mark first bumps with them, as they turn to Haechan.

“Wow, you've gotten shorter since last time we saw you, Channie. Who are the others.”

Haechan scoffs at the boys. Then hugs them quickly right after they kiss his knuckles (another gang rule: when meeting another gang’s pearl, kiss their knuckles like a princess)

“Hyunjin, Felix, this is Renjun, Jeno, Chenle, Jaemin, and Jisung Park. They are with us. The password is Japanese for ‘eat a lot of fruits’ because they fruity af. And I haven't gotten shorter you guys just hit puberty. I can hear your voice cracking Felix.”

They two chuckle. The group at the back are surprised when the smiley innocent one starts talking.

“Feisty as always Channie. Mark control your man. Hi, I'm Felix. This is Hyunjin. We are part of the 00’ that Channie here has probably told you about. We are excited for the new members. And Mark told us about you two,” he points to the Chinese duo and Hyunjin finishes, “but he never told us how pretty you guys are.” They proceed to kiss both their knuckles.

You can literally hear Chenle and Renjun’s knees go weak from the deep, Australian accent that Felix possesses. And the gesture. And the look of Hyunjin. They have every right to. I mean come on.

The two ‘bouncers’ gesture for everyone to follow them in the club, then walk into the club. The others follow behind, but fall back a little to keep distance.

Jaemin and Jisung scowl.

“I am having mixed feelings.” The others hum as a nod to continue. “They seem really chill and lit, so I like them. But they also were flirty with my baby.” Jisung nods. “They were really flirty even though they just met us.” Keep telling yourself that Jisung. Chenle and Renjun blush before giggling.

Oh god here comes jealousy to smack them in the face.

Mark whispers to his boyfriend. “Imma tell them.” Obviously talking about chensung and their pining asses.

Donghyuck proceeds to smack him as a reply.

“Don’t you even fucking think about it, if you want to have your dick intact Mark Lee.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check stray kids out if you haven't already and thanks for the love! So next chapter will be the rap battle scenes and a surprise plot (little spoiler in this chapter) and also all the gang rules were made up by me and are not real I think so don't take them seriously. And then after that the chensung chapter. Hope you liked it. Comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


	6. Try me bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stray kids club is lit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter took so long...I had to plan it out a lot and kept changing my mind. I plan on doing the rap battle next chapter and have half of that chapter and most of the next for chensung maybe then surprises! Also 1000 some thing hugs already! Hope you enjoy!

The words that describe this rap battle.

Lit.

Crazy.

Dope.

Surprisingly talented dancers.

Sexy guys.

And Haechan having a great time.

Donghyuck was never one for hardcore rap (because he is salty that he can’t rap), but somehow, stray kids self produced music, makes him actually happy.

Crazy right.

The rap verses had structure and the flow was quite good for people who are inexperienced and self producers.

In other words they had some fucking sorcery type shit going on in the back maybe, but he actually likes these rap battles. What few he has been to that is.

Hyunjin explained that Jisung would only be out to see him after the battle was done, so he could listen to the music and actually watch the show. He was so fucking pumped. The dreamies are actually good at dancing and singing he has been told, so he hopes that they will get the same amount of joy he is getting.

When they walked in, the party was packed to the fucking brim. The speakers were blasting the whitest kpop anyone could get their hands. Whiter than Jaehyun. Like lotto by Vernon. Other than that they were playing some of the old stray kids mix tapes. To give the club a little taste of what was coming. Their guides led them to a V.I.P. raised platform that had a void of anyone (a/n: basically like an above floor area that had couches for lounging and was big and private, but you could still see the stage and have a view of the club)

Everyone took the invitation, given by Felix and Hyunjin, and sat on the surprisingly comfortable couches. And the renmin lovebirds took the loveseat. While markhyuck occupied the other. Any excuse for Renjun and Haechan to be able to sit on their boyfriend’s laps.

“Anyone want anything to drink. Water, alcohol, etc.”

Mark asked for a drink of some maple rum (“oh Canada” “shut up”), Renjun asked for water, Jeno asked for straight vodka, and everyone else decided to be basic like Renjun and get water. Except Chenle and Jisung who had no say in the manner.

Hyunjin and Felix walked off, to prepare their drinks Haechan presumes (he remembers the two being quite skilled in making drinks), and they all look around the club.

Mark looks at Haechan skeptically, and the younger realizes it's just to say, without words, that he can take off the face mask.

Haechan does so, trying to draw a little attention possible to the action, and stuffs said mask into Mark’s jacket pocket.

God he sometimes fucking hated having to be told what to do by his lover, it caused him to be underestimated as a legitimate member of his gang some of the time. But, he had to for the gang and its reputation. The last thing they wanted was to be remembered as the weak gang that has the tempered unclassy whore of a pearl. They already had to deal with being so young. It wasn't all bad though. And he actually loves being treated like he was worth as much as a princess. Plus, he loved being shown off to other gangs as Mark’s boyfriend.

“There’s Minho at the bar talking to Felix.” Mark points out, in Haechan almost gets whiplash at how fast he turns his head to face the direction his boyfriend is pointing to.

Minho is standing there with Felix, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. He was dressed in a varsity style jacket with the stray kids logo, ripped skinny jeans, and a white tshirt. Along with a necklace hanging a cross. The others similarly dressed. It was common look for a rap battle.

Lee Minho, Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix, and Yang Jeongin.

Four of the members of stray kids.

Minho was actually the first member he met of the gang. Which led him to soon meeting Jisung. So he really loves Minho for introducing them.

“Oof. Is it just me or has he gotten hotter since last time we saw him. And he was already hot to begin with. Plus him dancing makes him a million times hotter.” His lingering gaze on Minho cause everyone else to look in the direction of the beautiful human. After seeing him, Chenle and Renjun give off a similar reaction.

Mark, Jaemin, and Jisung look pouty.

Mark simply says, “Babe, I'm literally right here.” Haechan shrugs.

“He is dating my friend so I'm not gonna do anything. Besides, just because you know what you're gonna order doesn't mean that you can’t look at the menu.”

“I just wanna know where and how Donghyuck knows all these extremely attractive guys.” Oh Renjun, sweetie.

Haechan grins in a dreamy way. “If you think they are hot, wait til you see Chan. He is a ‘97 line and he is ripped. He can rap and he also has this amazing Australian accent. Like Felix. He's gonna rap soon. Oh and Jeongin. He is Chenle’s age. He is ripped too and sings. But he is more cute and boyish. No less hot, though.” The bottoms all sigh in a dreamy way

With the mention of someone Chenle’s age, that is said to be attractive and boyish (aka exactly the young chinese’s type), Jisung tenses and Haechan notices the fall in mood within the younger as he stares at his hands. Even if the maknae does a great job covering it, Haechan and his self-proclaimed “mommy-senses” are better than whatever facade he is trying to cover with.

The rest know him so well that they sense the atmosphere change too.

“Jisung-ah, is there something wrong?”

Chenle asks, sounding genuinely like a concerned boyfriend.

Facing the obvious cause of his change, Jisung says sweetly, “I am just a little tired. Don't worry your pretty head, hyung.”

Cue the aww.

The color of a tomato would not even be close to how red the young Chinese got.

Young love is really fucking adorable.

Chenle doesn't look entirely convinced, and Mark doesn't take a grain of salt to what their baby chick said. Donghyuck sees his lover make a move with his fingers and look to indicate to Jisung that they will talk later about it. Jisung discreetly nods his head and turns back to Chenle and his conversation about whatever.

Haechan distantly remembers when he first met Mark, when he was still youth fully innocent, and the young boy from Canada having a similar effect on him. Even though Haechan remembers being more of an asshole to his suitor.

Then, he turns to look at Renjun and his boyfriend. He can see the outline of Jaemin’s hands under Renjun’s sweatshirt- which he is pretty sure belongs to the taller of the two- and his hands make slow circular motions on his stomach. Not at all in a sexual way. Renjun is smiling to himself as Jaemin also kisses behind his ear every so often.

While he would normally want to scold Jaemin to ‘get your fucking dirty ass hands off my sweet innocent child before momma hyuck fucking rips your hands offs bitch Catch these hands if you think you can butter up my son into doing things with you, perv nope not fucking today bitch’, Hyuck can’t help but to smile.

He knows Jaemin is doing that because Renjun used to prostitute himself to drunkards leaving clubs like this in order to get money for them all, so he is just making sure his boyfriend is comfortable and know he is there.

And Renjun obviously loves it.

So does Haechan. (He loves it because Mark does the same thing to him)

And Haechan thinks that shit is the cutest fucking thing to ever bless his eyes.

His attention to the young couple, is ended when Hyunjin and Felix return with everyone’s drink and Minho and Jeongin following in suit.

“We brought drinks and two tools from the bar.”

“Fuck you too, Hyunjin.”

Hang Hyunjin, a savage.

Mark and Haechan get up to “properly” greet the new gang boys, while the pearl stays behind his boyfriend. The questioning looks from the children are ignored.

Mark shakes their hands lightly while the the Australian and savage disperse drinks out. Then make themselves comfortable on one of the empty couches.

Haechan waits for the new boys to address him.

Minho finishes his bro meeting with Mark before seeing Haechan and smiling.

“Channie, been way too long. You look great.” Haechan giggles.

He can feel everyone else watch as he hugs Minho like an old friend.

“Thank you Minho.”

“Hey! Why did he get a long hug and we didn’t!” Dumb.

“Yeah! I'm offended Channie.” And dumber.

Minho ends their hug to kiss the Nct pearl’s knuckles.

“Idiots. He gave me a real hug because out of us four I’m clearly his favorite.” That sparks a lighthearted argument to break out.

Jeongin takes this time to go up Haechan and step into his open embrace.

“Ladies, ladies. Please, I'm clearly his favorite. Who is really the hyung here?” Protests are sounded at the statements and disrespect. (“Yah I'm hyung” “watch your mouth, brat” “I can't believe we opened our home to a snake”) He bends down to kiss his knuckles and smiles before joining in on the bickering. Mark is stifling his laughter. Just like everyone else.

Minho stops when he slaps their maknae’s chest and looks to the Chinese boys watching. He looks at Haechan and Mark as if saying ‘pearls too?’

Haechan hesitates and shakes his head. They technically would be if and/or when they join, but he doesn't want them to say anything gang related… They would tell them everything when the time was right. Like when they figured out that they were kinda in a mafia like gang?

They all shoot an understanding look before proceeding to ask the others basic ice breaker type questions.

The two Nct gang members are left to their own devices.

Haechan has made himself content with playing with his lover’s fingers around his waist, while Mark is passing the time by saying random sweet nothing into his baby’s ear.

Mark whispers are accompanied by innocent kisses to his neck and he smiles. “Any updates on the gang?” They have to talk low and quiet so the others don’t hear.

His boyfriend stressfully sighs. “No. Absolute shit on their visit. I do know that they got Lucas and Jungwoo their own smaller apartment that is like above ours. They said something about it would look less suspicious to everyone else and that they didn't want it to be crowded at ours. And Jaehyun is currently being extremely protective over Yuta. Like extremely protective.” That’s different. Jaehyun was always, always the laid back and chill one in their misfit family.

He even let them use one of his many many nice expensive cars.

The smaller loves this. Being able to sit it's his boyfriend and just talking. Although they aren’t ideally what a couple this young would typically talk about. Haechan hums for his boyfriend to go on. While also trying to stop from giggling too loudly.

“Apparently, Hansol has joined his brother’s gang and since their gang is like our number one support in the Ukraine, Hansol has been hanging out around our base. And since Yuta dated him and lost his non sex slave virginity to him, the frog kinda flirts with Yuta hyung. And Jaehyun has made a habit of kissing Yuta really hard or holding his waist or like grabbing his ass and just being dominant in general whenever Hansol is around, to just like state his territory. And he like glares at Hansol all the time. It's quite funny. Yuta thinks it's fucking like the sexiest thing ever.”

“I mean it is the sexiest thing.”

Renjun hears only this last statement from hyuck and gives them the most questioning look from atop Jaemin’s lap.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Isn't it super sexy when your boyfriend gets all jealous and dominant over you?”

The fast nod he gets tells him everything.

“It's the sexiest fucking thing, holy shit you guys don't even know.” Haechan nods to agree.

Mark gives them both a disgusted glance like saying ‘nasty.’

“Try me bitch, it's great.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the plans for the next parts in the top notes. I have been trying to make these chapter 2000 words and this one is but next Imma try 2500. Hope you enjoyed and next update will be before Saturday. Comments and kudos appreciated. Also say any mistakes you see! Thanks.


	7. All the Cocoa Puffs arent gone right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung slaued the battle, and Renjun is curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to put up! I finished Saturday night and forgot and then yesterday night our internet went out because of a storm! Sorry hope you enjoy. And I did like 2300 something words,,,,longer chapter.

When the rap battle started, Haechan could literally hear how surprised the dreamies were. They are shook.

They were probably expecting some juvenile rap songs.

Oh, no.

3racha went first. With their track runner’s high.

That shit was great.

They technically weren't competing. Because they were way too good. They just had to perform and watch the rest of the competition. Some really good groups went. One group called OG school project ended up winning even though they were 13 year olds. That left everyone shook. But Donghyuck wasn't really paying attention (read: he has the attention span of a squirrel)

Now, Hyuck was at the edge of his seat waiting for Jisung.

While the club had return to its regular composition but this time with even whiter kpop, Hyuck was literally scanning to see for his chubby cheeked friend.

While waiting in the competition to start he had explained to his children how much he loved Jisung and how much he wants to see him. They also agreed to all refer to their jisung as sungie.

Minho was clearly amused at Haechan’s restlessness from where he was sitting on Mark. He was practically shaking and jumping at every person he saw.

“Changbin is leaving for something so you won’t see him,” so that’s where Felix ran off to earlier. To say bye to his boyfriend. “Seungmin and Woojin are also not here on account that they are planning some kind of wedding. I don't even fucking know. They said hi though.”

Don’t get him wrong he loved Seungmin and Woojin and Changbin , but he was closest to Jisung. That’s a fact.

He and Jisung were basically loud mouthed, sassy, unclassy, savage, teens that people picture as the opposite definition personality wise for a proper pearl. So they obviously immediately clicked.

Their significant lovers often joked that the best friends loved each other more than they loved their boyfriends.

This was true. Except they loved each other as brothers almost.

Jisung told Haechan first when he liked Minho.

Haechan told Jisung first when he found out he was scared of ducks.

Jisung was the one who came to confront Mark to grow a pair, woman up, and ask Haechan out.

Haechan told Jisung first when he lost his virginity to Mark after their first date.

Haechan was there to fangirl with Jisung when Minho asked the latter out.

Jisung told Haechan first when his parents found him and tried to put him in an arranged marriage.

Jisung also told Haechan first and only about being raped by the same man his parents wanted him to marry.

Haechan was the one who, in a discreet way to not tell what happened to Jisung, told stray kids to relocate their base because something terrible happened to Jisung.

And Jisung was the first and only one that Haechan told about the dreamies and their lives.

They were there for each other.

He is pulled away from the memories as he sees Chan with Felix approaching their area.

“Hello guys.”

He walks over to mark, who in turn shakes his hand and nods his head in their bro way. Then he turns to Haechan.

He gets the pearl’s hand and kisses his knuckles like he is suppose to. Then he looks Haechan up and down quickly. Not at all in a sexual way.

“Wow Mark, your boyfriend has gotten prettier if possible.” Another standard is to compliment another gang’s pearl, but even if it's a rule he knows that all of them are truly being sweet. And he can see Mark smirk with pride. If you had a pearl that people complimented relentlessly, then people saw you as powerful. But he knew that his boyfriend loved when people shared his views. And it's not like they had seen all of Haechan like he had. He had no reason to get jealous.

With all the attention on him, the pearl just giggles before giving the stray kids leader a hug.

Chan really is a good leader.

He believes in talking through problems, but wouldn't hesitate to kill for literally anyone in the VIP area even if he doesn't know them.

“Jisung is in the back getting something.” Chan gives Haechan a silent look that to imply that Jisung is getting a face mask. He makes brief eye contact with Jeno and sends a look to Haechan, but doesn't press the strangers in the area with them.

Another unspoken rule is to not ask about others. If you see someone you don't know with a gang you don't ask in front of everyone and you don't assume they a part of the gang.

One of the only times Haechan actually likes and completely agrees with a gang rule.

After a couple of moments Chan looks up and smiles at Chenle and Renjun, then at the whole group. “I'm Chan. Nice to meet you. Who are you all?”

Another thing about Chan, is that when you first meet him, you automatically trust him. He is too much of a dad not to.

You want to tell him your name, your problems, your life, and literally everything about yourself. That made him a good interrogator. He was also really good with his hands, but that's another story for another time.

Now Haechan waits for his BFF.

Then he sees the awaited boy daintily make his way up the steps.

Jisung was small. Like 5’3” short. At most. He and and Haechan were definitely petite like most pearls were (Yuta, Ten, Kun, Jungwoo, Seungmin, and Woojin included). And Renjun and Chenle were. While Mark and Minho were both over the ‘5”9 mark. He had a youthful, pretty, and boyish appearance that was complemented by his chubby cheeks and over sized stray kids jacket. (Minho’s) And he could sing extremely well. Overall he looked and sometimes seemed vulnerable. But, unlike most pearls, and similar to their friend group pearls, he could watch after himself. Even though he hated scary movies and had a habit to bite things when nervous, he wouldn't hesitate to cut a hoe. And he could rap better than most grown men could.

That is what caused Minho to fall for him.

Jisung was also a very happy, bright person. So it was no surprise that when he smiled everyone could literally sense the people in the area and their mood become lighter. It was even funnier that because of the face mask, you couldn't see the smile that was clearly emitting from the boy.

He couldn't help the grin from falling on his face when they made eye contact.

Mark got up and Jisung approach him. Mark took his wrist to kiss his knuckles. And then proceeded to say, “Hello sister in law. Nice to see you again. You look great.”

Jisung rolls his eyes but blushes nonetheless. He and Haechan were always rebellious and in tune with the gang rules. But he still blushes whenever he is complimented (which is a lot) he then giggles and thanks Mark quietly. Before he gets to his best friend he look at Minho for permission to take off the mask.

Minho would never deny him anything, so he instantly nods for him to take off the accessory.

Jisung does and finally faces Haechan. Said boy stands and they look at each other impossibly serious for the two of them.

Until Jisung smiles and says, “Hay hoe.”

Haechan can't help but to burst into giggles. “Sup, slut.” It was common for them to address their uncharacteristic pearl demeanor. In a way that only them could laugh at.

They quickly embrace each other for a long time.

Then they're rushing off to sit sit on the open half couch. They face each other with their legs in the middle of the two seater.

“You did fucking great tonight.” Haechan looks to see all the dreamies agreeing to his statement. He even hears one say, “Yeah you three did really well.”

Cue Hyunjin and Felix.

“They didn't do that great.”

“It was just rapping.”

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Shut up assholes. You're just jealous that a weak tiny person like me can rap way better than y'all.”

Hyunjin and Felix spluttered and tried to play it off (read: deny the truth) then choose to stay silent.

That shut them up.

“Okay. So, Jisung, you can finally meet the dreamies. I've already told you and sent pictures so this was a waste. So dreamies, meet my BFF Jisung.”

The dreamies all wave at the petite new boy. And he, in turn, smiles back at them. Hyuck can basically hear him say, “they are so innocent and pure and precious and I just want to protect them and ahhh” in his head.  
  
“Okay, since there are three new 00’ liners then we have to do something together. It would lit. Like the time we all painted the anti gay place rainbow in Seoul.” Jisung speaks to the 00’ line obviously. So the others all talk to themselves and leave the wild ones be.

Haechan smiles at this. “Just what I was thinking. We probably won't find anything too anti pride in LA of all places, but we can make do with something else.”

All of them laugh. Jeno and Jaemin have an ‘I'm down’ look on his face. And even though Renjun seems extremely uptight he can actually be a troublemaker. And Hyunjin and Felix are obviously down if it involves make people pissed. It's what they are best at.

Jeno looks at Mark, who is in deep conversation with Chan and Minho about all the gang shit quietly at a corner poker table . “Aren't you gonna, I don't know, discourage us.” Mark looks up only after he has been address and shrugs.

“If the police catch you run like hell and don't go back home. Run somewhere else.” Minho and Chan continue.

“Don't do anything that would lead back to us because I ain't going back to fucking jail.”

“Don't call us to come bail you out. And don't call Woojin because he would ask the police if he could beat your asses instead. Just give up because your asses are dead.”

“Crack is whack.”

“Don't text and drive.”

“Be there or be square.”

“Nobody wants to be a square.”

The whole 2000 line and even the chensung couple are laughing at their parenting attempts. The oldest actually look like their advice is good.

After the laughing calmed down everyone went back to doing their previous things (aka chensung ranting and discussing stupid things on couch number one with Jeongin, the oldest at a small poker table quietly discussing gang shit away from wandering ears, and the 2000 line occupying the last to next to each other couches and talking shit.)

So far he could tell the Jisung, Renjun, and him would get along great.

They all had tall idiot boyfriends who bro with each other.

And Felix, Hyunjin, Jeno, and Jaemin are broing out with each other.

“Okay so, your totally capable boyfriend said that Seungmin and Woojin were planning a wedding or some shit.”

Jisung’s eyes instantly light up even more if possible.

“Oh my gosh!!! It's this cute lady and her fiancé. Remember when we went to that flower shop that we went to that they worked at.”

Haechan ponders for a moment. “The one where the really hot guy gave us both a flower after he said,” Jisung joins him to say, “ ‘Be careful, the butterflies might mistake you two for flowers.’” They laugh as Jisung nods with a ‘that's the one.’

“Anyway, so the lady who owns it is getting married even though she's like 60 something. It's so cute. She is all like “he makes me feel young again”. Ahhhhh. Feels! And Seungmin and Woojin are helping her plan it. But oh my god isn't that the cutest. Speaking of cute, how are the other otps.” He can feel the judgmental looks from the manly guys in the area.

“Well….Yuta’s ex is working with them and Jaehyun hates it because he is all flirty apparently. And Ten said that Johnny and him are currently like on a honeymoon so they are happy. And Lucas got Jungwoo mad at him for a split second and that means Jungwoo is all moody to him. It is great. All peachy. What about everyone here.”

Jisung groans. “Well Woojin and Chan are literally married and parents. Felix and Changbin are I don't even know. And as everyone knows me and Minho are the dominant couple so you know thats going great.”

Hyunjin scoffs. “Yesterday you were mad at him for saying that Chris Pratt wasn't as good as Chris Hemsworth so when he asked you for water you brought him a cup full of ice and said ‘wait.’ And you blocked him.”

Jisung glares.

“It's in the past now. But I'm still salty about that.” He turns his glare to Minho who is still talking to the oldest, oblivious to the glare being directed at him.

Felix chuckles then directs the conversation to the 00’ line dreamies. “What is it like living with a Jisung 2.0 and an old man.”

Renjun answers for everyone. “Yesterday when Jaemin and I got home late, Haechan asked if I was knocked up because I looked fat. And Mark proceeded to confirm that it was Jaemin's and asked if he could be the Canadian godfather.” That spoke volumes. Jaemin adds, “right after they both cried for us being so young.” Haechan glares at the couple. “It was an emotional night for me, shut up. Come at me next time.”

“If it makes you feel any better we have to live with a devil for a maknae who put glitter in all our cereal boxes because we weren't ever going to shine as brightly as him, so he wants to help. Felix literally steals all of our sausages and if we ever do anything cooking related we have to deal with Felix and Chan behind us going ,’ ahh there ya have it.’ ‘Absolutely fantastic.’ In their accents.”

\-----------------

The night ended at 3 am.

With promises to hang out again, the dreamies and their parents left the party with a happy aura surrounding them.

They walked the streets of LA wildly discussing the rap battle and how much fun it was.

The teens all got to the apartment and all decided that after they got dressed in pajamas, they would have a movie marathon. They had already been through most of the night. And there was still some life buzzing around within them, so fuck sleep.

They all gathered in the living room. The oldest Chinese is sitting quietly. Haechan obviously notices the quiet child.

“Where are you guys so quiet all of the sudden? We aren't out of Cocoa Puffs again, right? I swear if we are-”

The small one chuckles a little. “No it's not that I swear. It's just…” he looks hesitant so Haechan tries to make him feel safe.

“What is it Ren? You can tell me, you know?” Along with his words Haechan offers an encouraging smile. The other boys are silent.

Renjun sighs then turns so he can face the man that has been taking care of them for awhile. “I want you to be honest with me about something. I'm observant and I've noticed some things, and I don't care or mind. None of us care or think of you any different. But I just need to know, okay? Don't freak out.”

Haechan gives Mark a weird almost nervous glance before facing the boy (technically elder) and nods.

Renjun takes a deep breath.

“I want to know if you and Mark are in some kind of mafia gang.”

The gang members eyes widen. They can feel their breath physically leave their bodies.

Oh shit. How in the hell are they going to explain this to the hyungs.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan. Gang and chensung next chapter. Surprise. Then surprise.. Then to be continued. Hope you enjoyed. And I will try to update frequently but I'll do more words so longer chapters. Every three days maybe. Hope you enjoyed! Til next time!


	8. Can we bless your gang with our presence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreamies get schooled on Nct the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I kinda changed my mind with the plot halfway through. So I have been tinkering with it. Okay so this was supposed to be a short gang intro then chensung mostly, but that failed. Next chapter will be short gang time finish, then chensung finally. See end for the rest of the plan.

The breath physically left Mark’s lungs.

He could also feel his lover tense in a way to try not to be noticed. (Even though it was noticeable)

He didn't have a response to the dreaded question programmed yet.

‘I want to know if you and Mark are in some kind of mafia gang.’

Suddenly he regrets letting his boyfriend convince everyone to binge movies. He could be in his soft bed, cuddling with the love of his life. Yet, he was here. In their living room, opening and closing his mouth, desperate for words to form, but instead looking like a fish.

He was expecting a serious question, but he didn't even think that the child was going to ask something that…

Random.

Haechan had explained to him that all the boys were beyond average smart since they hadn't lived on the streets their whole lives. They were raised with education, and the streets had added some other smarts. Them finding out about the gang was inevitable. Ideally, Mark would like if he would tell them, instead out them realizing. Him and Haechan had been preparing for two possible outcomes. Either the dreamies are put into a situation where they are threatened because of the gang or they figure it out. Figuring out wouldn't take long considering how weirdly Mark and Haechan act about certain things.

But, he and his boyfriend were hoping at least a little while longer. Neither had a response ready yet to the boy’s question. What were they supposed to say? How were they suppose to word it to make it seem less, bad?

So while they were sitting still, their minds still shut down, the others were waiting with almost a nervous anticipation. Since Taeyong had given them an okay to explain to the kids what is happening, he could tell them everything. But, it almost feels like he is explaining to his kids that he kills people for a living.

He doesn't want to taint or corrupt them anymore.

Mark was a higher up boss of the gang so he was technically the one who was supposed to explain to them. So he grew a pair and gulped loudly before finally speaking an intelligent “well…”

He scolded himself in his mind that he was an adult goddammit. He knew they would be surprised, but still understanding. So he trudges on.

“If you swear not to tell anyone or scream, . . . then yes we kinda are.”

A silence overtook the small family.

The maknaes (read: Jaemin, Chenle, and Jeno) suddenly sprouted uncontrollable grins that spread like wild fire.

“That’s so cool!”

“Do you kill bad guys and shit!”

“Do you have to wear like group jackets?”

“Can we join?!”

“Tell us everything!”

Haechan relaxes against Mark. Then smiles up at him.

“Okay what do you want to know? Ask us anything.”

Their hands all shoot up, as if they are in a school. The are literal children.

Mark chuckles before pointing at Jisung so he can go down the line.

“Start us with Basics about the gang.”

Okay simple. Mark’s boyfriend looks at him expectantly.

“Well for starters Haechan and I are in an 13 membered Asian gang kind of mafia that is called NCT. We all all speak Chinese, Japanese, English, and Korean because they is where we are based. We formed with 6 members in 2015. Five of the starter members are referred to as the bosses. The bosses are Lee Taeyong, who is the leader. Johnny Seo, the co leader. Kim Doyoung, who is kind of like a business manager. Jung Jaehyun, who is a negotiator. And lastly me. Mark Lee. I am a weapons expert and I also negotiate. Now there are three more bosses Winwin, Taeil, and Lucas. The other starter member is Yuta. He isn't a boss because he is a ‘pearl’. A pearl is a boss’s significant other who doesn't do as much physical gang stuff. Haechan is a pearl so he can explain those parts and the rest.”

Haechan immediately starts to speak.

“Okay so I'm a pearl, so I'm a glorified housewife that focuses more on inside the gang. Typically small submissive people because the gang doesn't us to be tainted by bad big men. And we calm our boyfriends down. Pearls have strict rules about gang society that we follow. Like masks when we meet with another gang, like I had tonight.” He could see the confusion in air. “Stray kids is a gang and Jisung is a pearl. That why we had masks on when we met. Anyway, being a pearl is great because you get treated like royalty and shown off but are off limits unless someone wants a gang war. There are five total pearls. They are me, Yuta,Ten, Kun, and Jungwoo. Only one couple has two bosses, and that Taeyong and Taeil. Sorta. Other than pearls, Nct has two units. U and 127. U has a base in Ukraine and they use bars and clubs to hide a strip and sex ring. Yuta, Ten, and Jungwoo are strippers actually. 127, based in Seoul, uses cafes and warehouses to deal drugs and alcohol. I work in a cafe we own, but I don't do anything gang related. Nct in general has bases in Okinawa and Hong Kong for other business. But we are not all dark. We also have a hospital that deals with poor and homeless people. Kun mostly works there.”

Mark finishes. “That's really all the basics.

Chenle goes next. He looks interested. Almost like a toddler learning about something that intrigues them. “Why are you two here. Like in the worst part of LA.?”

Mark decides to answer this. “About 2 years ago, some shit went up in our bases. Police, other gangs. It was all in all dangerous so we sent all the pearls to different places to stay out of harm’s way. That is why a year and a half ago, Haechan came here. Then about 4 months ago I was sent here to stay with him since stuff still was up and we all needed to stay out the way. All the others are different places here in the US. Mostly places with other tiny gangs like Chicago and Miami, and New York so we aren't too broad. As soon as everything is good and we get an all clear we go back Okinawa to be sure, and then back to Seoul. We just don't know when.”

They nodded as if they understood. Jeno was next. “Why are you two in the gang?”

Oh. Mark looks to see Haechan stiffen nervously. Kind of a rough subject for his baby. He asks with his eyes if Haechan wants Mark to answer for him. His baby, being the strong person he is, shakes his head. He would rather die than let his past get to him. That is one of the things he admires about Donghyuck.

Even though Mark could spend hours doing it, now was not the time to get all soft over his boyfriend. So he starts with his answer.

“My step brother is the leader so I was kind of born into it. Been doing it since I was 13. Simple as that.”

He shrugs, trying to act like its no big deal even though he knows it is. Mark was given a lot of pressure to live up to and he had to deal with the gang business when he was 13. Literally fucking 13. He didn't even have balls yet. He was young and permanently messed up because of the stress he was put through. He didn't even have a child hood. But he loved the gang and wouldn't trade it for the world. His family is the gang.

Haechan lets out a shaky breath that snaps Mark out of his rants inside his head. He naturally puts his hand on his boyfriend’s in comfort. And his baby obviously appreciates it, since he squeezed it back.

“I lived on the streets.” Mark watches in degrees of sorry and comfort as the whole group visibly tenses.

“About 3 years ago, I got thrown out by my homophobic and abusive parents and lived in crappy places with Ten for awhile. I had to watch Ten do things for me to be fed and shit. And I always wanted to get help. But I never could. Ten suffered because of us. Until, Yuta found the both of us. He was walking past an alley where we had fallen asleep. He woke us up and brought us to his place. Everyone else was out since then it was only the bosses. He fed us and let us borrow some clothes and let us take showers. He even offered us a place to stay with him. I obviously said yes if Ten wouldn't suffer anymore. So we both agreed. Yuta was so happy. When Mark and all of them got home, they saw us, and wanted to know who we were. They weren't entirely happy with us. But, hyung stood his ground. Yuta didn't budge and made sure that they knew we were staying. They had no room to fucking argue. He claimed he was lonely since they were out all the time. He needed friends and he liked us. So even when Jaehyun, his whipped ass boyfriend, tried to speak reason into him, Yuta walked to us, sat down, and said he would cry if they made us leave. That obviously worked.” He paused to let out a laugh at the distant but strong memory. Remembering his hyungs antics. He was a fucking icon. “The only reason they said yes is because they are all secretly scared of hyung. Even if he is literally a puppy he can be mean and bitchy when he wants to be.” He thought of them all bowing and apologizing to Yuta back then because he almost started crying, “then they gave us a room. And let us be. Mark was all nice and sweet to me though, so when they offered me a place in the gang I said yes. I loved it there. Still do.”

His story obviously moved the group, since they could relate to wanting a home.

Haechan quickly wiped his tears that had unconsciously fallen. He can almost feel the concerning looks from everyone in the room. He took in their concern. It was a sour memory for him, and it wasn't the best of times, but it lead to the best thing that ever happened to him. So, he looks back with bittersweet feelings.

“Okay, I'm okay. Next question.”

Even though they all wanted to comfort him, they knew how stubborn he was. They all opted to instead give him a soft smile before continuing.

Renjun asks what he thinks is easy. “What are they like. The rest of the gang I mean.”

Mark and Haechan consider the question fondly. He can feel Donghyuck want to snicker. Mark knows them the best, so he answers, “they are a lot of things. Some bad, most good. They are stubborn, crazy, loud, some are slobs, they eat a lot too. They are all kinda broken, but we all are. It makes us, completely us. The bosses sometimes show favoritism. The couples are hella horny and can't control it. And the pearls are kind of sassy. But, despite all that, everyone is also comforting. If you've had a bad day they will cheer you up.” Mark remembers the time Johnny gave him some nice socks and a cup of tea before letting him watch Mulan with him, the day Mark came in about to rip his hair out from stress.

“They divide the work to make sure none of us are too terribly stressed.” Haechan remembers the time that they all gave the youngest a break from work on exam week.

“They are supportive and helped me pick out an outfit to wear and gift for Haechan on our first date.” Mark remembers Taeyong giving him flowers to give to Haechan, taeil booking him a reservation, and Jaehyun lending him his red, top condition mustang. And telling him not to ‘dirty it even more’ with a wink. Oops.

“They are emotional and get attached to stray kittens and puppies they find.” That happens a lot. And surprisingly it's mostly Taeyong, Lucas, and Doyoung always bringing lost little animals.

“They also won't hesitate to kill someone for literally anyone in the gang.” They both remember the countless times Lucas, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Winwin beat up one of the pearl’s harassers or when Yuta, Ten, and Kun beat up some bitches and assholes who make fun of the members.

“The doms are whipped for their boyfriends.” Haechan thinks about all the pearls getting whatever they want.

“And they help people.” Nct was always, at least a little, open to home someone. They both think about Kun working at the hospital, Yuta saving Ten and Haechan, and them all offering help to any worthy person. Hurt, scared, broken, and messed up. As long as they deserve the help, Nct would give them it.

The dreamies look at each other with hopeful, endearing eyes.

“The gang is our home. And we wouldn't trade them for anyone.” Haechan adds after a moment of quiet. Not entirely awkward or stiff, just comfortable.

A couple beats later, Jaemin breaks their silence with his question. The way he is showing his excitement on his face, causes everyone to wait with anticipation.

His extra ass gotta be all like, “since I am last that just proves that I am the best. My question will split seas. You all might need a moment to get ready for this question. It will rock you like a hurricane. I have prepar-” he was cut off by baby Chenle saying in possibly the cutest way possible, “I swear to motha fluffing gummy bears Jaemin if you and your extra ass don't shut up and say your question I'll actually split your neck.”

Jaemin’s offended look goes off his face, (read: but he's still salty) he says with undoubtedly one of his brightest healing smiles,

“Can we bless your gang with our presence?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J Hope you enjoyed! I will have the next chapter up later than usual since my cousins from out of town are visiting all this week. So I will try and have it ready be Wednesday next week latest. Okay so the others will be introduced. Then more gangs. Okay so I kinda sour of the moment decided that Taeyong should have a love life. So taetil (?) is sorta happening. Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Til next time.


	9. We are the cutest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle is overwhelmed after the end gang discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so......I know this is late. I have an excuse. I had to literally rewrite everything in exchange for this one. I had planned something then decided to change it for the better. I had to tinker with it and it took longer than expected. And it's pretty bad. Also, this shitty story already has over 2000 hits! Hope you enjoy!

Mark lived his whole life with the most extra people on planet earth. But he wasn't prepared for Jaemin.

Ask the dreamies what Jaemin was and they would, without a doubt, say dramatic (read: extra).

He even eats pineapple on pizza. He is as dramatic as it gets. He was almost known among them, to not really think about things 100% through. Jumping into opportunities is something he is very familiar with.

So no one is the room was really surprised when he immediately got to the point. The dream team had looks that said they were all contemplating joining the gang. They all wanted a place to belong. They all wanted a big family to rely on. It was just Jaemin who got to voice it out.

Haechan and Mark look startled, but they seem as if they were expecting this. I mean they had lived with Jaemin long enough to know that he will cry during Up, but scoff at the Titanic. They knew him extremely well. So they couldn't be surprised, that he said something, well….out of the blue to say the least.

And they weren't. They were just surprised, that the dreamies weren't surprised.

Mark finds this situation funny to be honest. It was almost like when Lucas joined. That boy had the audacity to meet Taeyong, the leader mind you, in a sweatshirt that said ‘Resident Daddy’ and claim that all the gang needed to be the best, was himself. Taeyong and the rest thought this was funny and the rest is history.

So Mark couldn't help but laugh. He shoved his face in his hands and rubbed as if he were tired. “Just like Lucas.” Haechan, and the dreamies, hears this. Haechan laughs while the children show to be thrown off.

The laughing dies off, and Mark finally clears his throat.

“So you are asking if you guys could join the gang.” He gets a round of nods, so he continues. “Well potentially, yes. You all could. Right now you could not. The rules of someone being initiated into our gang, is that the individual has to get the approval of three pearls and three bosses. Each of you already have one of each. And you also have to already be distinguished between a pearl or boss. And if we were to say Jisung, Jeno, and Jaemin would be bosses. And Renjun and Chenle are their pearls. So all you guys need are the approval of four more gang members.”

Haechan feels the need to speak up.“And just you guys’ luck, two of our members, a boss and his pearl, are going to move here shortly. And sometime after that even more members will visit us. And they will all literally want to adopt you guys. I wouldn't be worried.” He gives the group an encouraging smile.

They all smile back at their adoptive parents.

The tense air that surrounded the group, almost disappeared. Everything had been explained. Mark and Haechan were now out in the open about everything, and the dreamies reacted positively. Everything was great.

Jisung quips up from his spot, basically under the youngest Chinese in the room, after a moment of comfortable silence. “Now that everything is out of the way, can we go to bed. Just because you guys are old, doesn't mean you can force me to stay up. I kinda need to sleep.”

Since the day had had a good happy ending to it, Mark doesn't say anything to the brat. He can't even think of a response, because he is old and is quite tired too.

Maknae on top, am I right.

\---------------------------------------------

The next morning (afternoon technically) in the Lee household was to simply put it; easy.

The first thing Chenle can register is his need for food. He hasn't eaten since yesterday.

He stumbles his way into his kitchen, not yet realizing that Jisung (his roommate) was not in the bed with him when he woke up.

So when he turns into the place that holds the food he so desperately wants, he sees a shirtless Jisung and does what any person would.

(Gracefully) Falls to the ground because you have been startled.

He is sitting on the floor, on his sore butt, now completely awake. He grabs onto Jisung's offered hand and now he is standing.

The keep eye contact for a second, before Jisung smiles a little warmer and chuckles softly. You wouldn't hear it if you weren't that close.

Then, his longtime love offers him a mug with warm peach jasmine tea. When Chenle puts the mug to his lips, he has to bite the edge of the cup to stop himself from smiling. It was just the way he liked it. With a bunch of honey to satisfy his sweet tooth and a little creamer. And warm, not hot. He drinks more, and offers the boy the best appreciative smile he can.

Because that shit was fluffing delicious.

They don't have to speak to each other to somehow communicate to move themselves to the living room couch.

When they plant themselves on the couch, they face each other with their legs towards the other person. Jisung and his long ass (ride) legs are under Chenle shorter, but thicker legs. (He thicc)

They choose to sit for a couple of minutes to just drink their morning haziness away. The confronting silence is welcomed between the two. Jisung tends to his coffee (Chenle can't drink coffee. He already has enough energy as it is. Jisung though, is wired to have his dose of caffeine every morning.) while Chenle finishes his tea off.

This is the time that Chenle takes to really just think. About everything. Jisung and the others and this whole new gang.

Jisung and him have been friends for a couple of years. They have always been close. Jisung was the first one to know about Chenle and his past. He was the very first one Chenle opened up to. But so far this year, Chenle has started to notice how he isn't as affectionate with the others. Or how much he really just simply needs to have Jisung by his side to feel safe and at home.

They watched each other grow up.

He saw the awkwardness leave Jisung. He saw him get tall.

This wasn't confusing to the young Chinese boy. People often times mistake his shyness for dumbness, when in reality, he was anything but. So, what was happening was clear as day to him.

He loved Jisung.

He had always love the boy. Now that love was stronger.

In a way, he knew was real.

And the youngest seemed to show a sort of unique fondness towards him. He cuddled him to sleep, kissed him to help when Chenle was crying, and would make him his favorite tea the way he liked it.

He didn't do that with the others. He definitely didn't do that with the others.

He told Jaemin to choke when the latter asked him for a glass of water.

So, Chenle had hope that the maknae loved him the same way.

They had yet to out a name on it however. Jisung sorta confessed to Chenle drunk once. He told the Chinese that he would do anything to make him happy. Does that count?

They were more than friends obviously.

If there was one thing Chenle hated with a passion, it was labels. He had a life back in China that was full of them. And those labels led him to run away. Labels were worthless titles meant for bragging. So, no thanks. (a.n- Mingyu’s iconic “ooo~ no~ thanks~”)

Maybe that was what kept them from naming their relationship. Jisung knew his distaste for labels better than anyone.

“Hey, what's on your mind Lele?”

Jisung's question startles Chenle out of his zoned off moment.

The way the maknae is staring at him, caring and genuinely curious, makes Chenle smile lightly.

“Just thinking about everything. Mostly us.” Chenle takes another moment to take in Jisung's face. He still looks boyish compared to others, but he has matured considerably. There is a strong and sharp jawline where his baby fat used to be, as well as cheekbones carved be God himself. He looks older than most in the group. And he is so handsome (read: hot).

“Entertain me.”

The smile that graces both of their lips is not intentional. The use of one of their things is. When one of them is upset or thinking, instead of saying ‘do you want to talk about it?’ or ‘tell me about it.’ they say ‘entertain me’

Like to say ‘I don't want you to be sad and keep this bottled up, but I know the last thing you need is for someone to force you to speak with negative attention’

It gives them a choice to talk about what they want to talk about, which is something they both appreciate.

Even though, they always say what they are thinking about to each other.

“Well, I was thinking about what our relationship is, and about the gang offer. I'm kind of overwhelmed at the moment. Like, it is just dawning on me that our tiny family is getting bigger. It's not a bad thing, it's just….a lot to take in. And we are more than friends, but we haven't really clarified anything.”

Jisung takes his thoughts in and looks understanding.

“Well, about the gang…. I think it will really help us. It will probably be great. I mean I can't promise you anything. But it will be good for us, I can tell.”

He pauses to take a sip of coffee. “ and about us, I never put a label on us, because I know you hate things like that. I am fine with being just us and having just our weird and amazing relationship if you're happy. If you want to be boyfriends and be out there, then we can. I would do anything for you to be happy. We are together with each other and taking on the world, so what is there to label. I will always be here for you. We love each other in a romantic way, so that's all we need. Just remember that I love you.” He finishes his words off, with a dazzling, loving smile.

The tears that corner Chenle's eyes are happy. He loves how Jisung gets him. The wiseness that he possesses make Chenle so happy. All the words that left his mouth are full of nothing but love. He and Jisung had a love that people would probably overlook considering their age. But did that matter.

They loved each other. They would always love each other. So, being able to profess that love in public, sounded nice.

Being Jisung's boyfriend sounded nice.

All the people that would frown down on them, didn't matter. They weren't bragging, they were loving each other.

And fuck, Chenle loves Jisung.

Chenle nods with the smile still on his face, then giggles. “I would like that. Being boyfriends and all.”

The smile that appears on Jisung matched Chenle’s.

And the Chinese boy crawls into Jisung and his open arms to just lay.

“Love you, Lele.”

“I love you too, Sungie.”

Maybe, labels weren't that bad, if they meant Chenle could now love Jisung openly.

And fight with the others about how they were the cutest.

Because they really were.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally chensung. I had a different plan for them, but I like this one a little more. And to clear up, I was inspired by another story called ' we're dreaming together, dreamers shout back' but the ideas are what I thought of. I don't want people to think I was stealing their story. Okay, so I have summer homework I still haven't done, so I waned to focus on that, so I won't be updating as frequently. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	10. Oofles they be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreamies get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry This took literally months. School has been super hard and my parents aren't happy about this so I can't guarantee the next chapter will be up soon too. Imma try for around New Years. Again thank you so much for sticking around. I am so happy that my following has been patient. Love you all.

Wow. 

The dinosaurs actually figured their house out.

Haechan did not need them here right now. The dreamies might still be overwhelmed by the information that was given to them. The tea is still cooling down. And the sugar in it hasn't yet dissolved.

Then these hippies show up out of nowhere.

Can't say anyone is surprised.

But, Haechan is happy to see them nonetheless. He has missed his older sisters and their tools for boyfriends. He can't wait to be able to get all the hot gossip from Yuta and Ten. But they are really unexpected. 

In a completely ideal setting, the members would have told Mark and Haechan that they were popping up for a visit.

Not just showing up at their house drinking their rosé. 

The dreamies (which now include Mark and Haechan thanks to a group meeting like it was actually a big deal. They literally made them state their business and what their intentions were. They were lucky they are so cute.) were on a family outing one fateful evening. They went to the zoo since -get this- Mark have never been to one. 

The readers can imagine the shock and disappointment radiating off the dreamies when they heard. (“I can't believe I have been sleeping in a house that has a boy who has never been to a zoo” “that's low even for you hyung” “I was homeless and even I have been to a zoo. What does that say about you?” )

Anyway, when they all walked in through their door the last thing they expected to see was two idiots drinking their, expensive mind you, alcohol and two random ass boys lounging in the couch.

Everyone all but shrieked when they saw the intruders. 

“EW IT AN OLD PERSON”

“WHAT IS THAT WHITE BOI DOING ON MY COUCH MARKLES”

“I THOUGHT WE PAID THE INSECT CONTROL GUY”

“Why is there a minion fucker in my house”

The accused were only somewhat amused.

“We are here because we have it be. You aren't that special Mark.”

Then their eyes fell on the dreamies.A look of fondness spread across the faces of the four. 

Yuta is the brave one that speaks. “You must be the dreamies we heard so much about. Is that right?” His healing smile and bright eyes are so inviting and warm that it only makes sense that the dreamies nod and smile back.

He smiles even brighter if possible. “Well it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Nakamoto Yuta and we are going to make sure that you guys are safe and comfortable with us. I am the only starter member that wasn't a boss because they are stupid and I am superior.”

The dreamies visibly relax.

Jaehyun puts his dimples into full power and speaks next. “I'm Yoonoh, but you can call me Jaehyun. I am 97 liner so I am superior to everyone. I am Yuta’s boyfriend and I hope y’all have a good time with us. And I apologize for whatever Haechan has done. I was his roommate back at base and I know he can be challenging.” 

“Fuck off white boy.”

Jaehyun sticks his tongue out at Haechan who of course has to be a civil adult and do it back. 

“I guess I'm next. I'm Johnny seo. I am 23 years of age. Which means I am a 95 line along with Yuta over here. I like long walks on the beach. And I can bench press that twig bitch over there in less than 10 seconds. Mark yes I am talking about you.” 

Everyone can only laugh at his offended face. 

“Johnny be fair to my boyfriend-” Mark gives a hopeful look to his beloved baby. “- anyone can bench press Mark.”

The look falls away and he steps away with a betrayed pout. 

This is what Haechan has missed. Being a normal family? Sorry don't know her. Being an amazing family? Bitch I talk to her everyday. 

The three adults of the room look towards the last remaining boy. Who to simply put it is uninterested. They continue to press their stares into him harder until he realizes everyone is looking at him and almost chokes.

“Do I have to? Okay fine. I'm Ten. Everyone calls me that because I have spicy Thai blood that unfortunately makes my name hard for everyone to pronounce. I got the name Ten because I am the only ten here out of all you 8’s. I'm a 96 line. I am literally here with them because I was told there was a dance studio that was to die for. I promise that I am not always this much of a bitch but today I was woken up and there was no more orange juice. So my life is fucking peachy.”

He gives a half assed signature pose then goes back to finishing off his glass. 

Yuta sighs disappointingly. “I don't know what I was expecting.”

Haechan can only imagine what the dreamies are thinking. When he first met everyone he saw them in a light of respect and power. 

That went out of the window within like four seconds. 

Ten gave him the impression of a slutty sister that gives you cute clothes but would tell you to jump off a bridge if you asked for a chip. (As you can tell these impressions are based off real occurrences.)

Johnny was literally just a giraffe drug dealer. (He kept quoting vines and Haechan was convinced he was on something.)

Jaehyun was a white frat/jock boy. (For Haechan’s birthday Jaehyun gifted him with a box of birth control pills… “Da fuck am I supposed to do with this” “use your imagination. But remember safe sex is not complicated.”) 

And Yuta was like a bitchy Japanese yoga teacher that was charming but a total bitch if you didn't stretch at home (he still had nightmares from the day he had to get his split in better form and was taught by none other than Yuta) 

The dreamies probably had a better impression considering that Yuta wasn't covered in hickies and Jaehyun actually had a shirt on. 

The safest bet for Haechan to assume was that they thought they were chill. 

He seriously doubted that the dreamies wouldn't come to find that the men before them were all kinds of carvings and sweet. 

He remembers back to a time where the cruelty of the world showed itself. He thinks back to how warm Yuta was when he embraced them. How Yuta smelled like lavender and roses. He remembers how gentle Jaehyun’s smile was when he offered to share a room with Haechan so no bad people would get to him. He remembers how Johnny softly gave them clothes and blankets.

He can't even begin to get into the rest of the gang.

“So I think it's safe to assume that we are suppose to say our names. So i'll go first. My name is Lee Jeno. I'm a 2000 line.” His intro was accompanied by his famous puppy eyesmile. And was met with slight head bows.

“I'm next I guess. I'm the oldest pure boy of the 00 line Renjun. I am Chinese and am from Shanghai.” Short and sweet.

“The name’s Na. Jaemin Na. Youngest 00 line member and resident smile boi.”

“I'm Pwark Jisung. I am the maknae on top at 02 line and am the best dancer (“self proclaimed” “fuck off nana”)

“I'm am the dolphin Chenle. Also Chinese and am 01 line.” Even shorter and even sweeter.

The smirk Ten had only grew as he said,

“Welcome to our fucked up family dreamies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. I am conflicted on where I want this to go so comment if you have any ideas. I kind of want a hyuckhei cameo bc I love them now. Stay dreamin. Love you all. And sorry but t was so short but I hope it somewhat satisfies.


End file.
